


Matchmaker

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 723<br/>Rated: PG-13 TCest (mild)<br/>**One of a set of drabbles included in the LDL Anthology. This anthology is included in the Fanbook Archive maintained by the Pro-turtlecest group on DeviantArt. To view the fanbook, you must be a member of the group.<br/>~~The artwork for this drabble was created my Momorawrr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The artwork for this drabble was created by the multi-talented MomoRawrr from DeviantArt.  
> 

            “I don’t want to minimize your right to your feelings,” April said, “but this is ridiculous.”

            The hard look Don sent her direction would have withered a weaker person, but April met his glare unflinchingly.  They were both inside Don’s lab; April was perched on a stool and Don sat in his chair, leaning forward with his arms folded across the desk top and his chin resting on them.

            April tried again.  “He didn’t exactly say no.”

            “He didn’t exactly say yes either,” Don snapped back.

            “Surely this isn’t the first time you haven’t gotten something you wanted,” April said, trying to reason with Don.  She was surprised at how emotional he was over the argument that had sprung up between himself and Leo.

            “I don’t ask for much,” Don said in a huff, the hurt feelings bleeding through in his tone.

            “I know you don’t,” April agreed in a placating manner.  “Maybe he has concerns over the safety issues involved.  Did you talk to him about that?”

            “Of course I did,” Don told her.  “I tried to address every one of his concerns, but he just said no and stormed away.  I think he blew me off because he doesn’t care about me anymore.”

            “That is not true,” April said sharply.  “I would never have thought you’d be so dramatic.”

            Don lifted his head and shot her a peevish look.  “I’m not being dramatic.”

            “Dramatic and argumentative,” April said with some satisfaction.  “He did not storm away either.  You took some of his hide with that tongue lashing you gave him and he left to avoid further injury.”

            Looking at her suspiciously, Don asked, “How do you know that’s what happened?  You weren’t here.”

            “Leo told me when he called and asked me to come over,” April said.

            Don jerked upright in his chair.  “I thought you were my friend.  Why are you siding with Leo?”

            “Why are you assuming that I am?” April asked.  “Just for your edification, I am a friend to both of you, you’re like my brothers.  You haven’t spoken to Leo in three days and he’s hurt.  Have you ever considered the possibility that he thinks you’re using your relationship with him?  That you’ve been sexing him up in order to get everything you want?”

            “What?” Don exclaimed.  The skin on his cheeks flashed crimson.  “I would never do that; I love him!”

            “Don’t tell me,” April said smugly, “tell him.”

            Getting up from the stool, she crossed over to the door and flung it open.  Standing on the other side was Leonardo, his fingers twisted together and a pained expression in his eyes.

            April leaned against the door and stared expectantly at Don as she said, “I’m sure you’ll find that Leo has a thing for the color purple.”

            Taking a deep breath, Don slowly stood up, acknowledging to himself how much he’d missed his brother.

            “Hi,” Leo said, his voice smaller and more tentative than Don had ever heard it.

            “Hi,” Don responded, feeling stupidly nervous.  “I’m sorry that I acted like a spoiled brat.”

            Leo stepped into the room, moving so carefully towards Don that he might have been walking on eggshells.  “I shouldn’t have been so preemptive.  It’s entirely my fault.”

            Without another word Don flung himself into Leo’s arms, holding his brother as tightly as he could.  Leo returned the embrace, one hand clutching the back of Don’s head as he pressed kiss after kiss to the olive toned neck.

            “April chewed me out,” Leo whispered with a chuckle.  “She said just because I’m used to you obeying my commands without question I shouldn’t assume it’s okay to order you around all of the time.”

            “She told me I should not behave as though I deserved special favors just because we’re together,” Don whispered back.

            “Don’t tell her I said that she’s pretty wise,” Leo said softly.

            “Ha!  I heard that,” April said with a smile.  “I think that’s my cue to leave.  I’d just as soon not be a witness to the making up part of this fight.”

            Don kissed Leo’s shoulder and then leaned around him to look at April.  “Thanks sis.  You know, for opening our eyes for us.”

            “Anytime,” April said with a wave of her hand.  “Besides, I know how much you like the color blue.”


End file.
